


#TagInTed

by sopdetly



Series: Quidditchy Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Quidditch, quidditch player teddy lupin, supportive sports boyfriend james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/pseuds/sopdetly
Summary: If wizard Twitter was a thing, they would definitely use hashtags to vote Quidditch players into the annual All-League game. And James would cheer on his favorite player.





	#TagInTed

Teddy stretches in bed, feeling his toes spread even as his hands bang up against the headboard, and he sighs in satisfaction as his whole body returns to itself. He rolls to the side, expecting to find a warm body there, but the bed is otherwise empty, and he frowns. 

"Jame?"

There's a sharp toot of a horn, and then the bedroom door bangs open. In the doorway stands his boyfriend, wearing only boxers, covered in glitter, and the words "TAG IN TED" shimmering across his chest.

"What the bloody—" 

"It's Tag In Ted Day!" James hoots, throwing a small party horn to the side and jumping up on the bed, sitting on his knees. "Voting begins in a mere _three_ hours!"

Teddy groans and covers his face with his hands. "You do realise, love, that if I'm _not_ selected to the All-League then we can have a nice two-week vacation? If I'm voted in, though, I'm stuck here doing all the press shite and the Teenies game and all that other nonsense?"

James just fixes a Look on Teddy, and he can tell that he won't be winning this point. "You're daft as a Quadpot bucket, Lupin. You're a crackin' Keeper and you've never gotten proper recognition, and honestly the fact that they didn't just select you outright is barmy, so I will do everything in my power to—"

"All right!" Teddy says, giving up easily, shoving his hand over James's mouth. "It's rather like you love me or something."

James snorts. "You're a bit all right." He moves off his knees and lies down next to Teddy. "Babe, we'll have years and years left to take vacations. I want you getting treated like a king for a few days."

"I love you, too." He leans over to kiss James, then stops. "Is that real, proper glitter?"

James snorts. "Do you think I'm thick? Nah, s'a spell. You can kiss me safely, and I recommend you do so immediately."

So Teddy does, thinking that James treats him like king enough for a lifetime, he doesn't need more from fans… but if it make James happy, then so be it.


End file.
